witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 Easter eggs/Art
:A virtual '''Easter egg' is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game. The term draws a parallel with the custom of the Easter egg hunt.'' This article catalogues Easter eggs and pop culture references in . For easier viewing, this page has been broken up into sub-pages based on the topic. Anthony van Dyck * In the at the auction house during Open Sesame, a painting called "The Spice Merchant" was done by a E. van der Knoob, referencing Dyck and his painting, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornelis_van_der_Geest Cornelis van der Geest]. Diego Velasquez * The painting of Ciri as a young princess bears resemblance to the many paintings that Diego Velasquez made of children at the court of Spain's King Philip IV. Édouard Manet * In , during the quest A Portrait of the Witcher as an Old Man, you met a few people relaxing on the grass, resembling Manet's painting, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Déjeuner_sur_l'herbe Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe]. Han van Meegeren *In the during Open Sesame!, a list of objects in need of restoration can be found that's signed by Han van Meegeren, who was a Dutch painter and art forger. Hans Baldung *The Passiflora has several paintings on the wall which are variations of some done by Hans Baldung. Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec *During the quest Cabaret, a halfling named Henri Rautlec is introduced. He's a reference to the French painter Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, who was also very small in stature and famous for his advertising posters. Jacopo de' Barbari * In the at the auction house during Open Sesame, a painting called "Still Life" was done by a J. de Varvari, referencing Barbari. Jan van Eyck *During the quest Family Matters, a portrait must be removed from the wall that is of the baron and his wife. It bears a striking resemblance to Eyck's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnolfini_Portrait Giovanni Arnolfini and his Wife]. Johannes Vermeer *During the quest Open Sesame! the painting titled 'The Spice Merchant' by 'Van der Knoob' is sold. The painting a reference to the Girl with the Pearl Earring by Vermeer. Leonardo da Vinci * At Mont Crane Castle, you can see several anatomical drawings by Leonardo da Vinci hanging on the wall. * In the at the auction house during Open Sesame, a painting called "The Battle of Anghiari" was done by a V. da Linci. * In Beauclair one can see a drawing by Leonardo da Vinci depicting a bearded old man. Michangelo * If Keira Metz went to Radovid, her body can be recovered during A Final Kindness. After taking it down from a stake, Triss will sit for a moment with her dead friend's body in a similar position to Michangelo's famous sculpture, Pietà. Nicolas Poussin * In the at the auction house during Open Sesame, a painting called "Et in Kovir Ego" was done by a N. Boussin, a reference to Poussin's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Et_in_Arcadia_ego Et in Arcadia ego]. Pieter Brueghel the Elder * Brewess, one of the three Crones, is wearing a basket on her face, similar to the people in [https://www.wikiart.org/en/pieter-bruegel-the-elder/the-beekeepers-and-the-birdnester-1568 The Beekeepers and the Birdnester] by Brueghel. Pablo Picasso *In the , during the quest Till Death Do You Part, while looking for the grave of Margot de Corentin's mother one may examine an epitaph that reads: "Here lies Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María...". This is a reference to Pablo Picasso 's abnormally long full name. Ron Mueck * If Sarah and Johnny meet, the special cutscene of them shows Johnny closely resembling Mueck's sculpture, Boy. Sandro Botticelli * In , when Geralt first meets Olgierd von Everec, the latter is looking at a statue and states "I used to like Votticelli", a reference to Botticelli. Vincent van Gogh * In the , during Open Sesame's auction, a painting called "Starry Night over the Pontar" by van Rogh is being sold, a reference to van Gogh's painting [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starry_Night_Over_the_Rhône Starry Night Over the Rhone]. William Turner * In the at the auction house during Open Sesame, a painting called "A Vessel Leaving Port" was done by a Z. Burner, referencing Turner and his many ship and harbor paintings. Miscellaneous * Throughout Toussaint, one can find drawings, like in Regis' hideout, that belong to the mysterious codex called Voynich manuscript. *When Geralt and Anna Henrietta attend a soirée during the quest The Man from Cintra, you have the option to throw paint at a canvas, similar like some proponents of an art movement called action painting. *There is a fresco in Beauclair that resembled the Danse Macabre style painting on the oratory of San Bernardino in Clusone, Italy. *A tapestry in the Kaer Trolde throne room depicts warriors battling the Ice Giant and reference the Bayeux Tapestry, which shows William the Conqueror's successful battles for control over England.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook *The statues in Vizima's palace with decapitated heads in their hands are imitations of a statue of Saint Denis at Notre Dame. References Category:Subpages